


The alternative life of Romeo and Juliet

by maevuxbill



Category: Fictions Partagées, Romeo And Juliet - Shakespeare
Genre: F/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-06
Updated: 2018-04-06
Packaged: 2019-04-19 03:59:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14228772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maevuxbill/pseuds/maevuxbill
Summary: NOTE : J’ai voulu dans cette fan fiction saisir un aspect différent de l’amour, celui de l’amour réel et non uniquement romantique. De ce fait j’ai voulu mettre en avant l’amour tordu qui peut unir deux personnes quand l’une est un.e pervers.e narcissique. Cette pathologie n’est pas le fruit du XXIème siècle, cela existe depuis toujours mais est mis en lumière depuis peu, on le découvre et on l’appréhende. Cela coïncide évidemment avec l’émancipation des femmes et de leurs droits.Je trouve que c’est un phénomène qui n’est pas assez expliqué, trop flou car complexe mais réel, c’est pour cela que j’ai choisi de mettre Roméo dans le rôle du pervers narcissique.Et j’ai par la même occasion voulu faire de Juliette une femme qui, malgré sa jeunesse, n’est pas asservie ou plutôt apprend à se révolter contre une oppression. Elle se découvre elle même au fur et à mesure de l’histoire, et trouve en elle une femme forte et déterminée à vivre sa vie dans la joie.Par le fait que Roméo et Juliette ne finissent pas ensemble, j’ai voulu rappeler la fatalité très présente dans l’oeuvre originale. Et montrer que, même s’ils avaient passé l’épreuve du tombeau avec succès, la vie est pleine d’imprévus, ils sont jeunes, ils grandissent et se forgent.Et que finalement l’amour n’est pas quelque chose de stable qui reste figé, mais qui évolue avec le temps et notamment en même temps que les protagonistes.C’est là tout le charme de l’amour romantique mis en avant dans l’oeuvre originale, qui par définition, ne peut être éternel car toujours en mouvement.





	The alternative life of Romeo and Juliet

_La fuite planifiée par Roméo et Juliette s’est déroulée sans accroches. Roméo est venu la chercher. Etrange sensation que se faire réveiller par un baiser de son amant qui vient la sauver,… couchée dans un tombeau à son nom. Romantique mais glauque. Leur coeurs battaient à tout rompre dans leur poitrines et à l’unisson, ils ont donnés tout ce qu’ils avaient au plus profond d’eux même dans un seul et unique but, celui de pouvoir s’aimer librement. Et ils ont réussi. Après un périple de dix jours depuis Vérone, après avoir du se grimer en jeunes paysans pour passés inaperçus, après avoir angoissés chaques minutes de se faire découvrir, après avoir poussés les chevaux à bout de souffle, après être passés d’auberges en auberges et dégustés les meilleurs plats locaux, ils sont enfin arrivés à destination. Nous retrouvons donc Roméo et Juliette dans leur nouvelle maison dans la province d’Istanbul. Afin de commencer une nouvelle vie, Roméo choisit de partir le plus loin possible dans une société complètement différente, là où sa famille et celle de Juliette n’auront pas l’idée de les chercher. Ils décident un subtil changement d’identité ainsi qu’un nouveau passé, pour parer à toute éventualité et éviter tout rapprochement. Ils seront dorénavant Julie Capulette et Romaigu Montéo, jeunes mariés originaires de la pointe sud de l’Italie, ils rêvent de voyage et sont tout deux enfants de marchands ambulants. Tombés amoureux d’Istanbul, ils ont finalement décidés de s’y installer._

Julie, se baladait, visitait la ville et se faisait à son atmosphère chaude et sableuse. Elle aime beaucoup cet endroit, Romaigu l’a bien choisi. Il gère maintenant leur nouvelle vie de famille d’une main de fer. C‘est compréhensible, ils n’ont plus leur parents sur qui compter, c’est difficile, ils n’ont jamais été préparé à ça. Il faut lui laisser du temps pour se faire à ce nouvel air. L’essentiel est qu’elle l’aime, qu’il l’aime et ils se sont battus pour ça. Contre leurs propres parents. Sa famille lui manquait beaucoup, elle se sentait comme un oisillon devenu orphelin et qui doit apprendre à voler sur le tard. Effrayant mais excitant. Elle avait tellement hâte d’être libre et de profiter de cette liberté, c’est si nouveau. Il n’y a plus qu’à !! Puis Roméo est là pour elle et pour gérer leur avenir, il est si gentil et il s’occupe de tout. Heureusement, car bientôt ils seront trois. Elle le sent, elle se sent différente, depuis qu’ils se sont mariés en secret et ont passé leur nuit de noce, une lune pleine est passée. Et elle connait les symptômes de la grossesse, à sa cour les filles en parlait tout le temps. C’est ce qui arrive quand on se marie, mais elle ne s’attendais pas à ce que ce soit si tôt.

Le soir venu il se retrouvèrent autour d’un bon dîner préparer par Julie.                                                                                                        

\- Oh Romaigu, mon amour, as tu passé une douce journée ?

\- Le crois-tu ? Non Jul, je bosse dur figure toi ! Ah ma chérie, mon tendre et naîf amour, heureusement que tu es là pour me faire rire avec tes questions niaises.Toute la sainte journée les chiffres défilent de plus en plus vite au point que la tête m’en tourne _(Romaigu est assistant comptable)_ ! Mais que veux-tu, dans notre situation je n’ai pas le choix nous avons besoin de cet argent pour survivre et après tout, c’est ma responsabilité !!

\- Justement le coupa Julie, pour alléger ta charge de travail tout en gardant l’argent qui rentre, j’ai eu l’idée de postuler pour un travail de serveuse à l’auberge du coin, c’est à deux pas de la maison et avec un mi-temps, j’aurais toujours du temps pour m’occuper de toi et de la maison !!

Un silence lourd et pesant s’installa dans la pièce. Romaigu avait l’air de se concentrer et de chercher méthodiquement ses mots. Mais il se retenait en fait pour ne pas perdre son sang froid.

\- Passe moi le sel s'il-te plait chérie, cela manque de saveur. Tu es belle à croquer mais ta cuisine ne l’est définitivement pas.

\- Tu as entendu ce que j’ai dit Romy ?

\- Bien sûr. Ecoute, je pense que le voyage a été très éprouvant tu devrais te reposer, n’es-tu pas censée porter bientôt notre enfant ? Pour quand est-t-il prévu d’ailleurs ? As -tu fais les rites aux plantes que la guérisseuse nous a conseillé ? J’ai tellement hâte d’avoir un fils pour me succéder, nous ferons de grandes choses ensemble !! Tu auras bien assez de travail à t’occuper de lui, il va être costaud et passionné comme son papa haha !! Romaigu parti, à haute voix, dans ses divagations sur l’avenir.

Et Julie se tut.

Elle sentait une ombre oppressante émanée de son bien aimé. Elle ne comprenait pas. Peut être un certain machisme de base ? Oui, certainement qu’il l’aime et qu’il veut la garder pour lui et qu’ils s’occupent ensemble de leur petite famille. Elle se dit finalement que cela est adorable. Mais elle va lui prouver, lui montrer de quoi elle est capable, elle le souhaite du plus profond de son coeur. Elle n’en peut plus d’être cantonnée aux tâches ménagères en attendant son mari qui rentre tard, fatigué et pas toujours agréable. Elle a besoin d’action, besoin d’agir. Les balades solitaires ne lui suffisent plus.

Julie apprit à Romaigu qu’il allait être papa et il était littéralement aux anges. Il ne parlait constamment que de ça, Julie avait la sensation qu’il l’en oubliait, elle et leur amour éternel… Ca l’attristait tellement, mais sa mère l’avait prévenue la vie de couple n’est pas toujours facile, il faut être patient, profiter des bons moments et ne pas paniquer dans les mauvais. Sa mère, oh sa maman… Lui manquait terriblement, elle aimerait tant lui écrire, et la lire. Mais Romaigu ne l’accepterait jamais. Il lui répétait à chaque fois que si elle faisait ça, elle mettrait leur vie de famille en péril et qu’ils seraient séparés pour toujours. Elle avait peur, elle voulait tout sauf qu’ils soient désunis, et par conséquent écrivait des lettres mais ne les envoyait jamais.

Elle travaillait maintenant, comme une acharnée depuis 6 mois, toujours dans le secret et elle plaçait ses précieuses économies dans la cachette idéale, la cuisine.

Plus le temps passait moins elle reconnaissait le Romaigu qu’elle avait connu… Peut-être que s’ils étaient restés à Vérone, sans cet accident qui avait couté la vie à deux membres de leurs familles cela aurait été complètement différent. Ou pas. Accaparés par leur tâches respectives, ils ne faisaient plus attention l’un à l’autre, ils ne se parlaient plus que pour se disputer ou pour des choses banales. Plusieurs fois, Julie avaient voulu parler de son travail à Romaigu mais il n’avait pas voulu écouter « ces balivernes » prétextant que « une femme et surtout la mienne doit savoir restée digne et fière, jamais elle ne me fera l’affront de travailler. Je le jure sur mon honneur Julie, ne t’avise pas de me désobéir ».        

Elle était dans une impasse et sentait un fossé se creuser entre elle et son grand amour sans que lui ne fasse rien pour le remplir. Le voyait-t-il seulement ? Il ne la regardait plus, passait son temps hors de la maison, ne faisait plus attention à elle en tant que bien-aimée. Elle n’était plus que la cuisinière, la femme de ménage et la future mère.

Elle s’était fait une amie au boulot. Une jeune serveuse, fille du patron de l’auberge; Shehera, qui la consolait gentiment quand elle pleurait. Sher et sa famille ont fait énormément pour elle. Mustafa, le patron sait que son mari ne veut pas qu’elle travaille et qu’elle est enceinte mais il a eu beaucoup de pitié pour elle et l’a prise sous son aile. Elle n’avait personne d’autre, personne. Elle se sentait terriblement seule, ses rêves l’avaient abandonnée. Elle qui ne voyait que par Romaigu, elle envisageait maintenant la mort pour se libérer de cet amour devenu destructeur, étouffant et sans espoir de bonheur. Mustafa avait rencontrer Romaigu, quelques fois il était venu manger car avait-t-il dit en riant « la nourriture de chez lui est à vomir ». Elle en avait pleurer pendant des semaines.

« Trop sensible » « Pas drôle » « Rabat joie » « Mais je t’aime quand même, tu es ma pleurnicharde à moi »

Mustafa le trouva sympathique au premier abord. Souriant et charmeur, sociable et amusant. Mais connaissant Julie et la voyant tant malheureuse, il devina clairement le jeu de Romaigu et compris qu’au plus profond de lui même ce n’était pas quelqu’un de bien. Il n’osait pas le dire à Julie, par respect, mais lui glissait quelques sous entendus de temps en temps, espérant qu’elle comprenne. Sher promit de l’aider à l’arrivée du bébé. Mais Julie ne savait pas si elle pourrait le supporter… A ce moment là, sa relation avec Romaigu n'en serait que plus dégradée, ça ne sera que pire. Elle l’aimait déjà, mais il lui avait volé l’amour de Romaigu et il le lui rappellerait tout les jours. Mais est-ce sa faute? Il n’est même pas né. Non c’est Romaigu qui a tant changé depuis leur fuite. Il lui avait promis la grande aventure de l’amour. Il l’aimait tellement avant… Elle ne pourrait vivre sans cet amour. Elle ne pouvait exister qu’à travers lui. Et il ne la voyait plus.

« Oh mais comment tu peux penser ça ? se dit-elle intérieurement lors d’une de ses balades. Juliette rappelle toi qui tu étais et qui tu avais envie de devenir. Tu ne peux détester ton enfant car l’objet de ton amour se détourne de toi !! Roméo ne t’aime plus. Hélas! Si c’était si simple… Plus encore, il ne te supporte plus, il te dénigre en permanence, tu es transparente pour lui et en même temps tu dois absolument être présente. Comment est ce possible d’en être arrivée là ? J’ai l’impression que c’est un cauchemar duquel je vais me réveiller tôt ou tard. Peut être aurait-t-il mieux value que je reste enfermée dans ce tombeau. Trouverais-je la paix dans la mort ? Dois-je sacrifier mon souffle pour être affranchie ? Je n’ai pas envie de mourrir… Je découvre à peine le monde et sa beauté. J’ai ENVIE de VIVRE. Comment comprendre… Mes sentiments ne sont même pas clairs et carrément contradictoires, je suis complètement perdue, je dois retrouver la raison la vraie, et pas cette raison aveugle qui m’obscurcit l’esprit… Voilà les faits Juliette; après ça tu devras prendre une décision pour ta survie. J’aime Roméo. Je n’aime pas celui qu'il est devenu. Je ne suis pas heureuse depuis que nous sommes là, Roméo a changé et m’a montré un visage qui me déplaît et me rend trop malheureuse pour que je puisse vivre avec. C’est inenvisageable, j’en souffre rien que d’y penser. Et alors… Lui qui rêve d’avoir un fils, et si notre enfant est une fille qu’adviendra-t-il d’elle ? Subira-t-elle les même brimades tordues qui se font passées pour rassurantes ? Sera-t-elle cantonnée à ces devoirs restreints de « femme » ? Sera-t-elle soumise à son bourreau comme finalement je le suis… Un bourreau jadis, au visage de l’Amour… C’est tellement triste, cela fait si mal… La raison vient avec la douleur. Cette douleur qui me transperce le coeur me réveille de ce rêve que je croyait être réalité. Ce n’était qu’illusion. Impossible. »

En regardant le lointain horizon, Julie compris que Romaigu ne serait jamais l’homme de ses rêves. Sans même le formuler elle comprit que pour son salut et celui de son enfant à naître elle devait fuir, fuir le plus loin possible.

Avec ses économies et l’aide de Sher et Mustafa, elle embarqua clandestinement sur un bateau de commerce en partance pour l’Egypte.        Là-bas, la soeur de Mustafa, veuve et sans enfants, devait l’accueillir au sein de son modeste foyer. Le temps qu’elle puisse se refaire et après qui vivra verra.

Juliette, car elle peut enfin reprendre son vrai nom, n’a plus peur. Contemplant une dernière fois Istanbul la Magnifique, lui disait adieu pour toujours. Elle refusa de penser à Roméo et ne lui dédia aucun mot. L'abandonnant là, elle y laissait une part d'elle même qu'elle ne regretterais pas. Tout ce qu’elle avait maintenant était pour son bébé, sa chair et son sang.

Caressant son énorme ventre, elle lui adressa ces paroles:

« L’avenir est devant nous mon enfant, je te chérirais comme ce que j’ai de plus précieux au monde. C’est grâce à toi que je m’en sors, que j’ai ouvert les yeux. Je te dois la vie car sans toi je me serais donnée la mort. »

**Author's Note:**

> NOTE : J’ai voulu dans cette fan fiction saisir un aspect différent de l’amour, celui de l’amour réel et non uniquement romantique. De ce fait j’ai voulu mettre en avant l’amour tordu qui peut unir deux personnes quand l’une est un.e pervers.e narcissique. Cette pathologie n’est pas le fruit du XXIème siècle, cela existe depuis toujours mais est mis en lumière depuis peu, on le découvre et on l’appréhende. Cela coïncide évidemment avec l’émancipation des femmes et de leurs droits.  
> Je trouve que c’est un phénomène qui n’est pas assez expliqué, trop flou car complexe mais réel, c’est pour cela que j’ai choisi de mettre Roméo dans le rôle du pervers narcissique.  
> Et j’ai par la même occasion voulu faire de Juliette une femme qui, malgré sa jeunesse, n’est pas asservie ou plutôt apprend à se révolter contre une oppression. Elle se découvre elle même au fur et à mesure de l’histoire, et trouve en elle une femme forte et déterminée à vivre sa vie dans la joie.  
> Par le fait que Roméo et Juliette ne finissent pas ensemble, j’ai voulu rappeler la fatalité très présente dans l’oeuvre originale. Et montrer que, même s’ils avaient passé l’épreuve du tombeau avec succès, la vie est pleine d’imprévus, ils sont jeunes, ils grandissent et se forgent.  
> Et que finalement l’amour n’est pas quelque chose de stable qui reste figé, mais qui évolue avec le temps et notamment en même temps que les protagonistes.  
> C’est là tout le charme de l’amour romantique mis en avant dans l’oeuvre originale, qui par définition, ne peut être éternel car toujours en mouvement.


End file.
